Talk:Adept
Mass Effect 2 We know a reasonable amount about the Adept class in Mass Effect 2, and will probably learn more about other classes soon, so we should probably figure out what to do regarding the ME2 classes. I want to add some information about the ME2 adept, but I don't know if it should be under an ME2 header on this page, or a page of its own, like 'Adept (Mass Effect 2)'. Also, would such information be considered a spoiler? JakePT 08:02, November 28, 2009 (UTC) :I doubt we'll be splitting the classes by game, any more than we're splitting the character pages. If someone uses the search bar, they'll look for 'Adept', not ME2 Adept. So it can go here. :Unless Adepts get a unique class story, which I doubt... no, I wouldn't consider class stats a spoiler. If there is spoiler-ish story info in there, just leave it out; it doesn't belong on a class page anyway. --Tullis 14:47, November 28, 2009 (UTC) :If they're the same name, they're the same subject -- except when they're not. If they're not, you can use a disambiguation page, otherwise just reference the differences in sections (ME1 vs ME2) at the top of the page; make it the first thing users see. Remember: TOC is not enough, especially when it is hidden/collapsed! All pages should follow this rule.--0333 09:57, February 10, 2010 (UTC) ::As it currently stands, the page is wrong. It assumes ME1. If it were an ME1 page, then ME2 content does not go here. Needs to be changed so that brief example is given, and the unique content is entirely separated into different, clearly-referenced ME1 & ME2 sections .--0333 10:08, February 10, 2010 (UTC) :::Okies, it's separated. I suppose it is O.K. -- looks like it fits -- up to yall to decide if the sections (or the intro) should be fixed up a little more.--0333 11:22, February 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::Are the two links at the top (above the ToC) entirely necessary? The page is already split into clearly-defined ME1 and ME2 sections. For such a short page, it seems like unnecessary clutter to me. --Rycr 22:28, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Biotic Mastery Supposedly the Bastion power duration buff increases duration times, but does that mean singularity hold time is included? Does anyone know, and could you add this info?--0333 16:56, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Powers/Talents I know ME1 classes had talents, but the ME2 videos clearly show them being called powers and giving a list of 'power training'. JakePT 21:27, December 4, 2009 (UTC) :I'm going to file under "fix this when the game comes out". Pre-release footage often changes in-game. --Tullis 21:28, December 4, 2009 (UTC) ::That it does... all kinds of things can change between pre-release and the actual game. Anyone remember Caleston? SpartHawg948 21:40, December 4, 2009 (UTC) ::Or, for that matter and probably more relevant to this issue, remember how you were going to be able not only to select what your squadmates did talents-wise in combat, but you were actually going to be able to tell them where to go and where to take cover? That was pretty clearly shown in ME videos, but was not in the game. So yeah, just b/c it's in the pre-release footage doesn't really mean jack at this point! SpartHawg948 21:43, December 4, 2009 (UTC) :::Yeah, but why are we assuming that this, and apparently only this, will change? For now at least, they're clearly called powers, why not just leave it as powers and change it if it actually changes. I'm guessing it will stay powers since in ME1 talents included weapon and armour proficiency, things you could actually call talents. In ME2 they're all just 'powers', so it makes sense to call them powers. ::: This is a wiki, I see no harm in using current up-to-date sourced information and changing it if the information changes. It's not like we're going to print anytime soon. I would have seen no problem putting that squad member control in combat info on the wiki when that was the current information, and changing it when it was clear it had been removed. I mean, why aren't we deleting all information gleaned from footage then? It might change!JakePT 21:47, December 4, 2009 (UTC) ::::I wouldn't call, say, an engineer's abilities "powers". If they are distinguishing between biotic powers and talents, fair enough. But it looks weird to refer to biotic abilities as "talents" in one section and "powers" in another. --Tullis 22:02, December 4, 2009 (UTC) ::::I guess what I was thinking was, I would see if there was a standard for all ME2's new abilities and fix things then. --Tullis 22:15, December 4, 2009 (UTC) :::::Wait, did I ever say that we shouldn't post info based on pre-release videos? You certainly seem to be implying that I did Jake. If so, please let me know where I said any such thing and I'll remove it myself. All I was doing was providing supporting evidence to back the previous statement that "Pre-release footage often changes in-game". Not sure why you got quite so melodramatic about it afterward (referring of course to "why aren't we deleting all information gleaned from footage then? It might change!"). Again, if I made statements suggesting any such thing, please point them out to me, so I can remove any such foolish comments I may have made, although I don't seem to recall suggesting anything of the sort at the moment... SpartHawg948 22:24, December 4, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Sorry, I just interpreted the fact that you didn't weigh in aside from generally agreeing with Tullis' statement as support for keeping it as talents. My apologies. Also, the way I indented the post made it look like it was directed specifically at you, which it wasn't intended to. JakePT 22:33, December 4, 2009 (UTC) :::::::But I was agreeing with Tullis' statement. She stated that "Pre-release footage often changes in-game", which I of course agree with. As for the rest, I also feel this should be filed under "fix it when the game comes out", but as there is documentation of it I won't argue with having it changed in the article so long as it is sourced, and with the knowledge that it is subject to change come January. SpartHawg948 22:47, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Power recharge %- Nemesis In-game, evolving to nemesis has a 20% cooldown opposed to the 30% listed on the page :I believe you're correct. It said 20% on the page before, don't know who changed it. I remember looking at the options and seeing the cooldown reduction was the same. (If it wasn't, nobody would pick the alternative!) Reverting. --DarkJeff 18:06, February 18, 2010 (UTC) That doesn't seem to make any sense in terms of balancing. Bastion has higher health, and higher Paragon/Renegade, while power recharge time is the same. The only difference is that power duration is replaced with power damage in nemesis. So you're trading off 5% Health, 30% Paragon/Renegade, and 15% Duration just for a measly 15% Damage increase? I know its similar to many of the other choices in other classes, but it just doesn't seem like that 15% is going to make a difference. --Lord0din69 07:58, March 12, 2010 (UTC)